Dragon Ball: Through the Generations
by AtlasFlame18
Summary: This is a series of stories that will take all things Dragon Ball and create new and sometimes remastered stories to create one consistent timeline of the Dragon Ball Universe.


Dragon Ball: Through the Generations

**Chapter 1: Downfall of Planet Sadala – Part 1: The Challenge**

_Planet Sadala Circa Age 545_

Planet Sadala, the original homeworld to the Saiyan race. The race of warlike humanoids has inhabited the planet for generations. The race has had numerous civil wars to determine dominance over one another but today things were different… In a mountainous region on the southern hemisphere of the planet, a battle that forever would change the fate of history to come has erupted. A battle between a king and his subjects_._

"Damn Yamoshi, we've really done it now."

As the young Saiyan looked up he sees his comrade crash into a nearby rock formation, causing it to collapse in on itself. A slightly older Saiyan with spiked up brownish-blackish hair and a very familiar widow's peak emerges from the smoke as his bluish-white aura flares to life.

"Is that the best you can do? I'm just getting started over here!" yells the Saiyan as he dusts himself off.

Up above a tall muscular Saiyan with wild black hair hovers with his arm outstretched. Smoke can faintly be heard hissing from his palms. An indication of the Ki blasts he had just launched at his opponent.

"Insolent trash! You all think you can defy me for the throne! I am the strongest Saiyan there is! King Cumber!" Those words echoed across the battlefield, as a blackish-red aura erupts, and two shadowy hands launch downwards to the young Saiyan down below.

"Watch out Shallot!" A voice shouts and at that moment a near-identical looking Saiyan to Shallot appears and blasts both shadowy hands away with a powerful Kiai before reaching down to help Shallot.

"Thank you, brother." Shallot says as he gets back to his feet.

"You must not lower your guard little brother or else you'll be dead faster than you can react."

The other Saiyan is named Giblet and he is Shallot's identical twin brother only older by a couple of minutes. A rarity within the Saiyan race to be sure. Giblet rises into the air and barks "Yamoshi! Quit screwing around and take this seriously!"

Yamoshi flies leisurely to his two comrades. "Alright, alright. No point in dragging out this warm-up any longer." Yamoshi's blueish-white aura flares with even brighter intensity, before charging at Cumber. The Saiyan king bracing for a frontal assault is caught off guard by a sharp pain in his back. Swinging around to see who his assailant is, a teenage Saiyan is seen pushing his fist into his opponent's spine. "Always watch your back my liege."

Before Cumber could react to this surprise attack Yamoshi drills his fist into the royal's stomach causing him to recoil in pain. "Trash! Using surprise attacks on me!" Cumber moves to swipe at his attackers but both assailants disappear, and a flash of blue and red energy catch his eye in the distance before a beam flies across the sun-kissed sky and collides with the tyrant.

Reappearing below Yamoshi and his comrade; A prodigy named Skwash watch the beam explode on contact. The two Saiyans then bring their hands together and unleash a torrent of ki blasts into the ever-growing cloud of smoke. "That should leave a mark" remarked Skwash.

Skwash is a teenage boy with jet black spiked hair that has a couple of bangs dangling. He also has two scars: One across his right eye and another x shaped on his left cheek. Both scars come from a previous loss against the Saiyan King. For Skwash today was the day he would avenge his loss.

Just then two more Saiyans arrive on the scene. "Aww! Don't tell me the king is already dead!" Pouted a short young female Saiyan with spiked black hair parts at the center of her head. "Don't be stupid Seasmy. The king is far more powerful than that." Barked a taller older female Saiyan with a long flowing black hair named Kalif. "Come on let's go assist the others. The Mad King must die today."

Noticing the two Saiyans inbound Skwash harkens them over to him and Yamoshi. "Hey! Over here you two."

Just as Skwash finished his sentence King Cumber darts out from the smoke and grabs Skwash by his neck and sends him hurtling into the planet surface. "No more games! I will end you all here and now!" Cumber turns towards the two female Saiyans and launches his shadow hands towards them while opening his mouth and unleashing a crimson beam of energy from his mouth.

The two Saiyans dart in either direction to avoid the beam but are then grappled by the two shadow hands. Cumber charges at Kalif with Yamoshi in hot pursuit. Yamoshi fires a fiery ball of blue energy at Cumber but the larger Saiyan effortlessly dodges the attack and with a flick of his wrist sends the shadow hand grasping Seasmy careening into the energy ball.

"Damn it," Yamoshi thinks as he tries to figure out his next move.

Seasmy tries to break free of the shadow arm but it's too late and she collides with the energy ball in a bright explosion before falling towards the planet below.

Cumber continues his assault, grabbing Kalif by her skull and ramming his knee firmly into her gut. The dark-haired Saiyan wretches forward as a bit of blood fills her mouth. Cumber releases the shadow hand wrapped around Kalif and sends it after Yamoshi to intercept him.

Meanwhile, Shallot and Giblet split up to help their comrades. Shallot rushes to the aid of Skwash and Seasmy, while Giblet charges to assist Yamoshi.

Yamoshi seeing the hand coming stops shields himself preemptively as the hand draws closer. "Stay back Giblet! I have this." Just as the hand is about to wrap around the renegade Saiyan Yamoshi unleashes an explosive wave of blue ki. Completely evaporating the shadow hand entirely.

Giblet seeing Yamoshi handle the hand makes a beeline straight to Cumber as he wails on Kalif. "Stop you bastard!" Giblet shouts and he readies a kick aimed at the tyrant's head.

At that moment Cumber spins around and throws Kalif's body towards Yamoshi and prepares to take Giblet's kick head-on. "Let's see it then!"

Giblet recoils his leg back before launching a wave of razor-sharp ki straight at Cumber's head. "Take this, you cocky fool!"

Yamoshi catches Kalif and asks if she can still fight to which Kalif responds "A couple of hits like those won't put me down Yamoshi." before getting her bearings. "In that case, I'm going to back up Giblet. Once we have the advantage we need to pressure him. In a one on one battle, he can kill us all but together we may stand a chance." Kalif nods before charging her energy as energy ball forms in her palm. "Go! I'll fire when you give me a clean shot."

Cumber realizing his folly barely ducks out of the way of the wave. Pressing his advantage Giblet strikes Cumber square in the chest before completely bombarding the Saiyan king with a flurry of blows.

Yamoshi seeing this newfound advantage presses onwards and lands a swift kick to Cumber's head, throwing him off balance. Yamoshi and Giblet together unleash another flurry of blows making it extremely difficult for Cumber to keep up his defense.

"Damn it. These pests are really starting to piss me off. I need to get these two off me."

On the planet surface Skwash, Seasmy, and Shallot watch the battle unfold from above. "Wow! Yamoshi and Giblet really are fighting on par with the king himself!" A swift punch to the arm shakes Shallot out of his daze as he looks towards an annoyed Seasmy. "Come on Shallot we can't be shown up by them! This coup was our idea. We need to be part of the action!" Seasmy flares her ki and darts toward the Mad King in a huff.

"She's right Shallot. We gotta show them all that our clan is the strongest and that we don't need that barbarian as a king anymore." Skwash says as he rises to the sky as well. "Right!" Shallot says as he also takes flight.

As Yamoshi and Giblet continue to pound away at Cumber's defenses Seasmy comes from below and grabs the king by his ankles and begins to twirl him around and around, much to the surprise of the two Saiyans in front of them.

Cumber tries to shake himself free but he's still too dazed from the previous assault. Seasmy releases Cumber as he flies right into the direction of Kalif who's energy ball has grown to twice her size.

"Eat this bastard!" she roars as she launches the ball and it envelops Cumber.

Not to be outdone Skwash launches his own energy ball into the bigger one and denotes it causing a massive explosion that can be seen from the other side of the planet. Inside the explosion, all you can hear is the roars of agony from the Saiyan king as he feels a level of pain he has not felt before.

Shallot flies high into the air at top speed before looping around and blasting himself forward with both fists outstretched and colliding with Cumber sending him straight into the planet surface.

Everyone comes together above the hole and watches as Shallot burrows his way into the planet's crust with Cumber's body taking the brunt of the impact before seeing a yellow column of ki burst from the hole.

Underground Shallot's hand glows yellow before sending a wave of ki at maximum power straight into Cumber's chest sending him further into the ground and scorching the Saiyan's chest in the process.

"Damn you! Damn you all! I AM KING CUMBER! THE GREATEST SAIYAN TO EVER LIVE!" Cumber bellows as he is pushed further towards the planet's core.

Using the momentum of the blast Shallot emerges from the hole and shouts "TOGETHER!"

With that, the remaining five Saiyans flare their ki to their maximum and fire a combined energy wave into the hole straight into the Saiyan's body.

Cumber roars in agony as he feels his skin burn and blisters from the heat of the blast and the approaching planet's core. Thinking to himself how could he be defeated by such insolent weaklings. How could he, the Saiyan King, strongest on the planet be dying to such low tier trash? The thought of death enraged the Saiyan to no end as he drew closer to the planet's core. Cumber tries to gather all his energy and in a complete rage feels a swell of power emerge from inside of him. And at that moment an explosion of energy shook Planet Sadala to its very core.

Topside the Saiyans witness a massive explosion of energy and light as the ground beneath them erupts and tears itself apart. The Saiyans shield themselves from the explosion but it is not enough as all six of them are thrown into nearby rock formations losing consciousness upon impact.

Several minutes later, Yamoshi awakens to see the entire southern mountain range destroyed and pillars of lava erupting into the sky. What looks like a complete hellscape will look like paradise as he sees a familiar face with a golden yellow aura slowly rise to the surface.

_Chapter End_

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Shallot: **6,500

**Yamoshi: **7,500

**Cumber: **7,900

**Giblet: **6,600

**Skwash: **7,000

**Seasmy: **6,200

**Kalif: **7,200

**Cumber's New Form:** ?

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello everyone! My name is Atlasflame18 but you all can call me Atlas! I'd like to welcome you all to the first chapter of my very first fanfic. Dragon Ball: Through the Generations. This is my very first fanfiction and I'm super excited to have finally been able to put my thoughts on paper. The general concept of this fanfic is to take the various aspects of Dragon Ball lore and tweak them, so they can all fit into one connected timeline as well as tell some stories that I believe make the Dragon Ball universe that much more interesting. Our first stop is the Destruction of Sadala arc where I will write down my take on how such an influential day went down. As some of you have noticed I used various Saiyans that were said to exist back then such as Yamoshi, Cumber, Shallot, etc. I decided to use these Saiyans instead of OCs because I figured that since they already exist within non-canon Dragon Ball media why don't we put them to use and use them in this story. And yes, that does mean that the other Saiyans do come from other Dragon Ball media, namely Dragon Ball Fusions which has a ton of characters ripe with potential. I don't know how often I will update this series, but I will try to at least get two to three chapters out a month. And maybe if there's enough demand for it I may do a Q and A section where I answer questions you guys may have. I hope you guys like this chapter and hope to see you next chapter! See ya!

* * *

This series was influenced by the following:

_All Official Dragon Ball media by Akira Toriyama, Toyotaro, Shueisha, Viz Media, Funimation Entertainment, and many more talented staff members and companies_

_Dragon Ball Multiverse by Salagir_

_Bringer of Death by nberryhill_

_Break Through the Limit by Captain Space_

_Dragon Ball AF by Toyble/Toyotaro_

_Young Jiji's Various Dragon Ball fanfictions_


End file.
